The Greatest of these is Love
by SkywalkerLover2011
Summary: Sequel to All She Ever Wanted you'll want to read that one first. Dean and Jo and their daughter Hope  during the apocalypse. Not great at summaries it's better than it sounds. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wanna thank everyone who reviewed and Alerted All She Ever Wanted. This as you may have guessed is the sequel. I hope by the end of this you'll forgive me for the bad things that happened in the other story. Lol. Anyways here's chapter 1.**

The Greatest of These is Love.

…But now we still have faith, hope, and love. But the greatest of these is love.-1 Corinthians 13:13

Chapter 1

Dean felt as though his whole world had fell apart. In the last year he had lost his brother, and his wife, the love of his life, Jo. But he still had Hope. His now six month old daughter. She was getting so big. And she looked like her mother, same blonde hair, same soft yet intense eyes, though her's were green, like his.

He held her lovingly, the only thing he had left. Had it not been for her he probably would have went crazy.

They had been staying with Bobby, but Dean was beginning to get anxious. He needed to do something about the apocalypse. But he didn't think he could bear leaving Hope behind. And Bobby wasn't exactly able to watch her.

He was walking around holding Hope, when Castiel appeared out of no where.

" Dammit Cas. Why do you do that? Haven't you ever heard of a door?" Dean asked, almost angrily. He had nearly dropped the baby.

" Of course I have Dean." Cas seriously stated, his voice deep and rough.

" So there's a reason you're here. So why don't we get this over with.' Dean said.

" Lucifer has been spotted."

" And? What do you want me to do about it? We can't beat him. We haven't found God yet, remember?" Dean remarked.

" Perhaps it is time to consider the alternative, Dean." Castiel said.

" What now you want me to say 'yes' too? Well hate to tell you, it isn't going to happen, angel boy." Dean informed him.

" We are running out of options, Dean. I would not ask this of you if it wasn't necessary."

" Well Cas, I can't." Dean looked down at Hope, and Cas followed his eyes, almost smiling at the baby.

" Think of your daughter, Dean. If we don't stop this, and stop it soon, she won't have a world to grow up in. Do it for her." Cas reasoned.

" I'm not going to do it because of her. What if I die Cas? Huh? What then? She'll have to grow up without either of her parents. And I won't do that to her." said Dean.

" Very well. I can see there is no changing your mind. I will just have to hasten my search for God. And pray we find him. Or we're all dead."

That struck Dean. He felt selfish but he was doing this for Hope. He couldn't guarentee his safety, and he wasn't going to leave her with no one.

" I'm sorry, Cas." Was all he said. And with that Castiel left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucifer was pacing a room angry with himself. He had planned to eliminate the Winchester, his big brother's vessel. And Sam had stopped him. He couldn't figure out how though. Perhaps the boy was more powerful than he thought. That almost scared him.

He had gotten rid of the little bitch though. And he knew that had hurt Dean. He had not had any trouble out of him. _Perhaps he's given up_, Lucifer thought, _or maybe he has said 'yes' to Michael and this is the calm before the storm. _He knew the latter possibility scared him a little, for Michael was the only one who could stop him.

He decided he'd wait, and bide his time, until the truth revealed itself.

* * *

Dean put Hope to bed. He smiled at her.

" You really are a cute kid you know? Me and your mom did good." He laughed.

It was this time, in the middle of the night, when he was alone with just Hope, that he missed Jo the most. He would sit and cry silent tears. But what got him, what really got him was the dreams.

It had been almost five months since he had lost Jo, and still he dreamed about her every night. Sometimes he simply seen her jumping in front of him to protect him and Hope, sacrificing herself for those she loved. But sometimes, well sometimes he dreamt that she was alive, with him and Hope, laughing, smiling, and nagging. He liked those dreams though they broke his heart.

He laid there listening to the soft breathing of his daughter and, dozing off into an uneasy sleep, he smiled at the thought of how his family should be. . .

**A/N: So what do you think?? Lol ld love reviews. There will probably be about 10 chapters in this but idk for sure. Lol. Much love.**

**-Johnna2011**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I need to thank Eminemchick15, VeekaIzhanez, and of course the amazing Nickie=) your guys' feed back is awesome.=) Anyways here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 2.

He was screaming, a prisoner in his own head. Part of him regretted his decision, but he had saved Dean and Jo, and now their baby, his niece, and that made it almost bearable.

Sam's conscience self wallowed in the confines of his mind. He could hardly believe he'd been here nearly a year. The things he had seen were awful. But he was strong, and he knew it. When he had taken control for just those few seconds it proved how truly strong he was, and now all he had to do was wait. And he was confident he would expel Lucifer from his body and be forever free of that burden. . .

* * *

Dean awoke to Hope's wailing. He went to his daughter and talked to her. As soon as she heard his voice her tears stopped. It was clear, she was daddy's girl. Just this thought made him smile. But it scared him as well, for he knew if something happened to him it would be that much harder for her.

That morning Ellen, was due to Bobby's. She was going to help take care of Hope, so that Dean could still do his job, but he was frightened to leave her here, without him, even in Ellen's capable hands. She had to be great if she was able to raise Jo.

He carried his daughter downstairs to her only living grandparent.

" Well hey there Dean. So this is my grand-baby." Ellen smiled and as Dean handed Hope over, she slapped him hard upside his head.

" Ow, Ellen. What was that for?" He said as he rubbed his, now sore, head.

" That's for not coming around more. Whether you like it or not, we're family now. Even if Jo isn't here anymore." Ellen's face dropped. The news of her daughter's death had struck her hard. She was devastated. But as she looked down at her granddaughter she knew why Jo had done it. She smiled at Hope. She couldn't believe how much she looked like Jo.

" I'm sorry, Ellen. I just haven't been myself since everything happen. And truth be told, I'm not sure I'm really ready to leave her." He looked at his daughter. She was smiling. Hope was used to the attention by now, and she loved it. She was definitely her mother's daughter.

" Yeah, well I haven't been doing that great myself. But I wanna be here to watch little Hope grow up. And Dean, your gonna have to accept help sometimes. You have a job to do, and your to important in this fight against that evil son of a bitch, we can't afford to lose you." Ellen told him. She believed it too. He was they're only real shot.

" Still, I don't wanna leave her with neither parent." Dean replied.

Ellen smiled. She had to admit she was very surprised how dedicated Dean was to his daughter. He was a great father already.

" Well you gotta job to do, so why don't you go do it. And I'll take care of her until you get back." Ellen smiled.

" Alright." Dean beamed. He kissed Hope's forehead and climbed in the Impala, ready to kill whatever evil sons a bitches got in his way.

* * *

Dean missed Hope as soon as he left, but he had to admit it was kinda nice to be on a job again. It was an easy case. Just a ghost, he'd find out who it was, dig up their grave and salt and burn the bones. Easy.

However, when he arrived in the small farming community in Georgia, he knew he was wrong. There were bodies strewn all over the place. And in the center of the carnage was Sam. Or not Sam, but Lucifer. Dean took small comfort in the fact his brother was still in there though. If he wasn't both Dean and Hope would've died with Jo.

" Hello, Dean. So nice of you to join me." Lucifer smiled.

" You know, I really hate you. You're a cocky smartass. And not the cute kind like me." Dean laughed. It was true that he hated him. He hated the attitude, the smirks. He hated the evil creature inhabiting his brother.

" Sammy says hi." Lucifer said. " But I'm afraid he won't be making an appearance again. Certainly not like the one he had made a few months back when you beloved wife was killed."

" Yeah well the fact that he got through at all shows you aren't as strong as you thought, you dick." Dean said.

" Yes well, he was punished for his insubordination. He won't do it again. I promise you that."

Dean was ready to leave. He hated seeing his brother like this. But he knew he could do nothing.

" Well I'm going to give you a warning from me to you. Stop. Stop this quest for God, stop the fighting. You leave me be, and you will live. However if you choose to ignore my warning, well your little girl will pay for your ignorance. As will you." He disappeared.

Dean didn't know what to do or say. Perhaps he should listen, but then again he'd never been a good listener. He hurried home to his family, or what was left of it. He had the sudden urge to pull over, and a vision came to him. . .

* * *

**A/N: Ok so not a great chapter more just a filler. But I'd love to know what you think.**

**Much love**

**-Johnna2011**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: big thanks to eminemchick15, amylee22, and of course Nickie. Your feed back rocks. =) Hope you like this chapter =)**

Chapter 3

Dean awoke to the smell of bacon. He sat up and looked around confused. He was in a quaint room, with pale yellow walls.

" Dean! Get down here before your food gets cold." A familiar voice called.

It was a dream he told himself. She was dead and wasn't coming back. _Still_, he thought, _I might as well enjoy my dreams_. He dressed and went downstairs, almost freezing at the sight of his beautiful wife. She looked so real. In fact everything seemed so real, maybe, just maybe he had been dreaming all along and this was the real world.

Dean walked up to Jo and kissed her, held her, as though he hadn't seen her in years. He stopped when he heard a faint giggle. Turning, he saw a beautiful blonde hair, green eyed little girl.

" Hope?" He said.

" Duh, daddy. Who'd you expect, Santa Claus?" the girl giggled.

Jo turned to him, " Are you ok? You seem. . Different."

" I've never felt better. I love you so much." Dean said kissing her again.

" I love you too." she replied. Then Jo whispered, " Maybe you should behave yourself since your five year old daughter is sitting right there."

Dean smiled and bent down to Hope, who kissed and hugged him. " I love you too daddy." She said.

Dean felt as though he were in Heaven. He felt so utterly overjoyed.

" Sam's going to be here in a little bit. You guys are going to Bobby's to help him with a, uh, job." Jo said.

" Sam's coming? So he's really Sam?" Dean asked.

" Of course. Who else would he be?"

" I dunno. Nevermind." He kissed her one more time and then bent to pick up Hope. " You wanna go outside and play with your dad?" He asked.

" Yeah daddy. Are you sick?" She asked putting a hand to his forehead like her mom did when she was sick.

" No why would you say that sweetheart?" Dean said.

" Cause you never wanna play with me." She replied simply.

Dean was shocked. How could he not play with his daughter? He looked to Jo and she smiled, almost sadly. He didn't understand.

* * *

Bobby had called Dean to say he didn't need their help now. So Dean was left with his family. He helped Jo with dinner, and put Hope to bed. It was his idea of a perfect day. He went downstairs and sat by Jo on their couch. He put his arms around her and held her close, nuzzling her neck.

" What's gotten into you?" She smiled bringing him closer.

" I don't know what you mean." He laughed.

He pushed her down on the couch and sat on top of her. He leaned down and tore her shirt off of her. He kissed her passionately. They made love, Dean relishing in this moment. He thought he'd never get this again. He murmured he loved her again and again.

* * *

Dean awoke in his Impala. Tears stung his eyes, and their sat Castiel.

" Why? Why Cas? That was cruel." Dean said

" I am sorry, Dean. But there was a reason behind it."

" What possible reason could you have to do that to me?" Dean angrily said.

" If you say yes, it shall be." Cas replied.

" What do you mean?" Dean asked.

" If you agree to let Michael in, you will be rewarded. We will bring Jo back." Cas said.

" What's the catch?"

" You won't be able to see Hope while you're inhabited."

" How long will that be?" Dean asked.

" I cannot say. It will be as long as your needed."

Dean pondered. It was a difficult decision.

" Do I have time to think?" Dean questioned.

" You have one week."

Castiel disappeared. And there sat Dean, this decision conflicting him. . .

**A/N: SO what did you think? Reviews would be lovely. Tell me what you think.**

**Much love**

**-Johnna2011**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: sorry its been a few days.. =) But thanks to everyone whose reviewed. This will be a pretty short chapter but yeah.**_

_Chapter 4_

_Dean didn't know what to do. He was conflicted, if only he knew how long this whole dumb apocalypse thing would take. He looked at his little daughter Hope. He loved this baby more than anything in the world and he'd do anything for her. He didn't know if he could leave her._

_But on the other hand he missed Jo, her mother, terribly. And he knew that she would be better off if she had her mother. _

" _Castiel!" Dean yelled at the sky._

" _Yes Dean, what can I do for you?" He said._

" _If I say yes, how long will it be before you can bring Jo back?"_

" _Well, I suppose as soon as you say yes." Castiel replied._

" _So she'll be able to be here with Hope?" Dean asked._

" _Yes." Was all Cas said._

" _Can I have one day every little while to have with my family?" Dean pleaded._

" _That is up to Michael not me Dean . You will have to ask I guess." _

_Dean nodded. " Well bring him here then."_

"_Very well."_

_Moments passed and there was a voice in the back of his head. Have you made your decision, _it thought. 

_**Well will I be able to have some control and see my wife and daughter on occasion, **_Dean thought back.

_Yes._

_**Fine then, I'll do it. But will you give me a few minutes with Jo before you take over?**_

_Very well._

Dean breathed deeply he couldn't believe he was doing this. But he knew it was what would be best for his family.

There was a bright flash of light and there stood Jo, just as beautiful as ever.

" What the hell?" She said, " I was dead. So how am I back?" She looked to Dean, " You didn't do anything stupid did you?"

" No, I just said yes." 

" You what?" She nearly screamed. " Why would you do a dumb thing like that?" 

" Because I need you, and Hope needs you. And this is only temporary."

He walked to her and placed his arms around her. She breathed in his smell and smiled. She had to admit she missed him.

" I love you Jo. And this is what's best for all of us."

" I know. And I love you too. Just be careful."

They walked back to Bobby's and Jo nearly fainted when she seen how beautiful her baby girl was. She picked her up and held her close. Hope seemed to remember her. She just smiled and smiled. Dean knew it was almost time. He kissed Hope's cheek. He then moved to Jo and held her close, kissing her sweetly.

" I'll be back soon." was all he said and he walked out the door.

**A/N: Ok I know short. But yeah. Reviews would rock=)**

**Much love**

**-Johnna2011**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: this is a birthday present for Nickie. It may not be great. Im losing my inspiration=( anyways heres the chapter.**

**\**

Chapter 5

It had been 6 months since she had last seen her husband. Jo was upset it was Hope's 1st birthday and her father wasn't here. She looked at her baby and smiled.

" Mama!" Hope shouted. She had been saying this for about three months. Her first word was 'daddy' of course, and she missed him, Jo could tell.

" Girl, stop moping around. We gotta birthday party to throw." Bobby told her.

" He's right Jo. We know you want him to be here but if he can't you have to be there for your daughter." Ellen said.

" I know mom. I just thought he'd be here." Jo silently started crying.

She hugged her mom and smiled to her daughter, this wasn't what she signed up for.

* * *

Dean was trapped in his own head. He hated it. Him and Michael didn't exactly see eye to eye.

_You need to let me have some control for an hour_, Dean thought, _Let me see my daughter and Jo. You promised._

_**Well I have work to do, Dean. I can't put the apocalypse on hold for your family issues.**_

_Michael, damn it. I was promised by you I could have time with them. It's Hope's birthday and I wanna see her. It's been six months._

_**Fine, but you have two hours once you arrive there. No more!**_

_Fine_!

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Jo ran to answer it. There stood Dean. He looked beaten and worn but she didn't care. She ran and hugged him, scared to let go.

" I've missed you so much!" She cried kissing him again and again.

" I've missed you too. So much. I am so sorry I haven't been here." Dean said. He held on to her, kissing her forehead, her lips, her neck.

" Come see your daughter. She's growing up." Jo smiled.

" I'd love too." Dean beamed.

He followed Jo and when he seen his daughter he felt tears sting his eyes. She was walking and murmuring incoherently. When she seen him she smiled and attempted to run to him. " Dada" She said.

" She remembers me?" Dean asked.

" Well maybe. But she calls everyone 'Mama' and 'Dada'." Jo laughed.

" I've missed so much."

" But you're here now. So make the most it."

Dean kissed her again. They ate cake and ice cream and played with little Hope. Dean was happy, but his time was running out. He took Jo upstairs and just held her.

" I'm so sorry. I never should have said yes." Dean said.

" If you didn't I wouldn't be here right now." Jo said. " I love you Dean. We'll get through this."

She kissed him passionately, lovingly. She wanted him so bad. " Love me?" She begged.

And he did, He loved her in every way possible then. He loved her physically, emotionally. He loved her more than anything. He just wished he could be there for her now, for their daughter.

He got up, knowing his time was about up. He kissed her, and Hope once more. " I love you, both of you." He smiled, " I'll be home soon." He left then, feeling the archangel taking over. But he was content. He seen his family, and was reminded why he said yes in the first place. His family made this all worth it. He smiled inside his own head.

**A/N: Well suckish chapter I know. Im sorry Nickie. I love you. Reviews would motivate me. MUCH LOVE.**

**-johnna2011**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Long time no see. I know it's been awhile but I'm going to attempt to finish this. Reviews would help **

Chapter 6

Jo sat in her room crying. She didn't know how much longer she could take this. She needed Dean. Hope needed her father.

_It's just not fair, _she thought to herself, _why can't my family have a shot at a normal life. Why can't I have my husband, and why can't my daughter have her father?_

Two hours after six long months just wasn't enough. She didn't know what to do anymore. So she just laid there and cried herself to sleep.

}{}{}{

Dean was worried. Michael just revealed that the only option they had left, the only way they could stop the apocalypse involved killing his little brother. He was going to have to watch from the sidelines as his brother was killed by his own hands. The only question left was when it would happen.

}{}{}{

Hope was on the verge of turning two and Dean had not been back since her first birthday. Jo was worried. She wanted her husband home safe she'd all but given up hope that this war would ever end.

"Mama, where daddy?" A voice said behind her.

"Hope, we've already talked about this. Your daddy is a very important man. He's gotta save the world. Once that's done he'll be here with us all the time baby I promise." Jo said.

"Do you think he'll make it for my birfday, mama?" Hope asked.

"I hope so but I dunno for sure sweetie."

Jo went and held her daughter to her. She knew Hope barely remembered Dean and it broke her heart. She decided at that moment that if Dean didn't make it back for Hope's birthday she was done. She decided it wasn't fair to her or Hope to spend their lives waiting for him. She contemplated what this want as she sent her daughter out to play while she finished the dishes.

}{}{}{

_Dammit Michael, listen to me. I want to go see Jo and Hope it's almost Hope's birthday and I haven't seen them in a year. This wasn't a part of the deal. You promised I would still be able to see them._

** Dean, we are on the edge of winning this war. Lucifer is frightened. I must find him. I must kill him and usher the world into peace.**

_I don't care. He'll still be running scared with his tail between his legs after I see Jo and Hope. It's not like it's going to matter when things end as long as they do. A couple hours, that's all I'm asking for. And then I'm all yours until this war ends._

**I do not agree with this idea. It appears irresponsible. But I suppose you do not interfere too much. Very well. As before you have two hours.**

** }{}{}{**

"Mom, don't you think I've thought of all that. I'm giving him two more days. If he hasn't been here by 12 on her birthday we'll pack up and leave and will have nothing to do with him anymore. Ok?" Jo told her mother.

"Jo, honey, I just want you to be happy. It breaks my heart to see you like this." Ellen replies.

"Well lucky for you, you only have to hear me. I haven't seen you in two months. I mean I know you wanted time alone with Bobby after your wedding but I'm still your daughter and a phone call would be nice every now and then. So at least I know you're safe. It's pretty sad when my step father has to call to tell me my mother is still alive." She said.

Jo started laughing as she heard herself. She sounded just like her mother had when she had first married Dean.

"And what's so funny Joanna Beth?" Ellen asked as a knock came at the door.

"Nothing, Mom." Jo Smiled as she went to answer the door.

The moment she seen him her phone dropped and she ran to him. And he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh my god. I never thought I'd see you again." Jo cried.

"I was starting to think the same thing. I don't have a lot of time though. I can only have two hours." Dean said.

Jo's face fell. "Oh, I thought. . ."

"I know. I should be home for good soon, Jo. And I promise I'll never leave you again."

At that moment a little blonde girl walked inside. "Mama! Mama, a fell and got a hurt." The child stopped dead in her tracks as she took in the man in the door.

"Hope, your daddy stopped by to see us." Jo said.

The child beamed at her father. "YAY! Daddy's back. Now you can play outside wif me. And play dolly's wif me. And we'll have lots and lots of fun." The child babbled.

"Honey, daddy's only here for a couple hours." Jo said.

"Well duh mama. I already knew that. We'll get everything done really fast and can have lunch 'fore daddy leaves."

Hope grabbed Dean's hand and took him around the house telling him all about her life. Dean couldn't help but smile because here in this crap hole of a world this little girl was happy and healthy. He ran around chasing her for an hour until Jo called them in for lunch. He ate his Turkey sandwich with delight.

"Holy crap, this is the most delicious sandwich ever." Dean said.

"It's a turkey sandwich, Dean. Doesn't exactly take a world class chef to make." Jo smiled.

"I've really missed you Jo. I honestly can't wait until all of this is over and I can be here with you all the time."

"I'm honestly starting to think it'll never happen." Jo said.

"It will. I know it's been hard but I really will be home soon."

"Yeah I. ." Jo started as there was a knock at the door.

Dean followed her to the door to see who had come to see his wife and they both stood frozen as they seen who was behind it. . .


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well here is the final chapter. I may write an epilogue if people ask for it but I won't know unless you review and tell me if you want one.**

"Sam, what the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked incredulous.

Sam smirked. "Dean, I'm surprise you are stupid enough to believe I would just give my precious vessel up. I have come to end this once and for all. Perhaps if you beg for forgiveness now I shall spare your family.'

Dean turned to Jo and said, " Take Hope and hide. Draw protection symbols around all the entrances and stay out of sight until I say otherwise."

"Dean we're supposed to be in this together. I can't leave you." She cried.

"Sweetheart, I love you but I'm not going to be me in a second I'm going to be Michael and he doesn't care who he hurts in the process of killing Lucifer. So please take our daughter and hide." He begged.

Jo nodded and ran to grab her daughter.

" Oh poor decision, Dean. Now once this is over they will be the first to die." Lucifer said as he walked inside the house.

"Not if you are dead first, brother."

"Oh Michael, finally. I was beginning to wonder when you would decide to take over." The angel said.

"Arggggg!" Michael screamed as he launched.

()()()()()()

"Mama, what's going on upstairs? Where's daddy?" Hope asked fear lacing every word.

"Your daddy is saving the world right now baby. Daddy is a hero." Jo said through tears.

Her heart was breaking as she heard the sounds of war going on above her. She was more terrified than she had been in her entire life. The thought of living without Dean for the rest of her life made her visibly shudder.

"Is somefing wrong, Mama?" The young girl questioned.

"No sweetheart. I'm just worried about your daddy."

"He'll be ok Mama. He's a super hero remember mama."

Jo smiled at her two year old. "Yes baby he is."

()()()()()()

The brothers fought fiercely. Blow for blow they seemed to match each other in strength and ability. Then as if out of nowhere Michael summoned the mighty Sword of God and swung it at his brother with all his might.

The moment the sword made contact both brothers knew it would be fatal. Lucifer screamed in pain as the vessel he inhabited shook and cast him from itself. Michael looked on as his little brother's true form burst into flame and disintegrated.

**Is this damn war finally over? **Dean asked Michael.

_Yes, Dean, I do believe it is._

**Is Sammy still Alive?**

_Yes, though barely. My brother did not take nearly as good care of his vessel as I did._

**But Sam will be ok?**

_Yes he will fully recover. I shall heal him as a gift to you before I exit your body._

**Are Jo and Hope ok?**

_ Yes Dean. Your family all of them are fine. The world is safe and you may now rest easy at night._

Michael bent over Sam to heal him and in an instant Sam drew in a deep breath.

**Thank you for helping me save my family.**

_ No, Dean, thank you for helping me save mine._

And with that last comment Michael exited Dean's body. Dean flexed his fingers and shook his hands moving his body completely on his own for the first time in a very long time.

" Dean, what the hell happened?" Sam asked as he grasped his hand.

" Well Sammy, your big brother just saved your ass along with the rest of the world." Dean smirked.

"What? Lucifer's gone? You stopped the apocalypse?"

"Yes, Sam, Yes I did. And for doing such a good deed I'm going to sit down enjoy a delicious bacon cheeseburger with my family, maybe order some pie and take a brerak from the hell that has been my life for the past year and a half."

The floor board creaked and both brothers looked over to see Jo carrying Hope into the room. Her eyes wandered as she assessed the situation. The moment Dean gave her a happy genuine smile she ran to his waiting arms. They hugged each other their daughter in between them. Dean pulled Sam in to the family hug and just smiled.

**Now this, this is love, **Dean thought to himself, **And I could get used to this.**

As they ended the hug Sam turned and smiled at Dean and said, "Now how about that Bacon Cheeseburger. I feel like I haven't eaten in a year."

THE END

**A/N: Finally after two long years this story is complete. I know it was kind of cheesy and not as actiony as I had planned for this chapter to be but it'll have to do. Now as I've said if I get a few reviews or request I will have an epilogue which will be all fluff and maybe a sexy Dean/Jo scene But anyways thank you all for reading and reviewing. This story and its Predecessor are bboth dedicated to my bestest most ALLSOMME friend Nickie **


End file.
